kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
On The Way
On The Way, also called the Voyage Arc, is a one-shot collection taking place between Legend of the Seven Lights and Seven Lights: The Last, during the 3-year timeskip. On The Way was published on September 5, 2016. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12135725/1/On-The-Way Summary Protective Angels Don Quixote Sugar comes to visit Joey Beatles in G.U.N. H.Q.. Joey is haunted by his past deeds and his lack of memory as Sugar wants to help him recover. She convinces the officers to let her take Joey to the Forest of Light, where it is currently night under the painted sky. Sugar sings a pleasant song as Joey turns into forest animals and steadily begins to feel better. As they sit together by a lake, Sugar tells him that he can always revisit this forest if he wants to see her again. Later, Sugar asks Nebula to warp her outside the Earth. Sugar mentions to Nebula how they are like protective angels as she goes up to the miniaturized Earth and hums her song. From the tiny planet's surface, Joey can see her face in the sky. Story Importance *Bill Cipher names his organization of the Thirteen Darknesses "The Thirteen." **The members of The Thirteen get to know and befriend one-another. **The Thirteen begin conquering the multiverse and recruiting more villains into their army, such as Millennium Earl or the Grimm. **Bill reveals that Lord English can't spread his power to the Original Worlds unless those worlds submit to him, which becomes the purpose of the Darknesses. *The Earthbender Children begin training under Toph, Diancie and Ikuyim included. *Chris Uno begins having battles with Malladus Uno inside his Subconscious in order to take the Demon King's power. *Nerehc Onu ended up in Limbo after his death, having been brought there by the Fierce Deity (Knil). Nerehc begins trying to merge with Knil's spirit. *Nolan York shows Madotsuki his Gem of Dreams, and her dream friends are attracted to it. *The giant kids from Punk Hazard sign up for Cadet Training, along with Ib, Mary, and Wendy. *Cheren begins to chat with Vriska Serket, one of the trolls. **Vriska tells Cheren a story about the Gray Garden, her old hometown. **In the story, Arceus adored his old creation, the First Dimension, and cried when he had to destroy it. ***Arceus's tears were used to make the Firstborn Eggs. Characters *Nextgen Kids Next Door **Cheren Uno **Don Quixote Sugar **Nebula D. Winkiebottom **Maddy Murphy **Sector V ***Chris Uno ***Dillon York ***Vanellope von Schweetz ***Sheila Frantic ***Mason Dimalanta ***Aurora Uno ***Carol Masterson (cameo) **Sector W ***Anthony McKenzie ***Fybi Fulbright ***Sally and Harvey Harper ***Aranea Fulbright ***Diancie **Sector W7 ***Mocha ***Chimney Ukeru ***April Goldenweek ***Aisa ***Apis ***Aeincha ***Gonbe **Emily Garley *Negatives **Ikuyim Latsyrc **Ikus Latsyrc (mentioned) *CP10 **Joey Beatles **Eldwin Savinsky (cameo) **Ernie the Chicken (cameo) **Lime Rickey (cameo) **Rob Lucci (mentioned) *The Thirteen **Lord English **Bill Cipher **Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom **Yellow Diamond **Thanos **Davy Jones **Czar Baldy Bald III **Madara Uchiha **Sōsuke Aizen **Blackbeard **Zeref **Zorc Necrophades ***Truman Kirman *Toph Beifong *Queen Lánshelly Locations *First Byway **'Gummi Ship ''Noah' ***Earth ****G.U.N. H.Q. ****Forest of Light ****Tree of Beginning ****'McKenzie Household''' ****'KND Newbase' ****'Uno Household' ****Birka ***'Mushroom Kingdom; Mushroom KND base' ***'Arendelle Ruins, Glacia' *Apocalyptic Universe **''King Dutchman'' *First Dimension **'Gray Garden' **'Emera' (cameo) **'Ore' (cameo) **'Indo' (cameo) *'Original Worlds' **'Arkhamverse' **'Gastrea' (cameo) Music Soundtrack *"Meanwhile on the Prison Ship" from Rayman 2 - Meanwhile on the King Dutchman *"Let Your Nightmares Go" - Original Song *“I Need Some Sleep” by Eels - Tired Morning *"Sunny Flower Fields" from Paper Mario - Flower Field *"Yummy Yummy Yummy" by Arthur Resnick and Joey Levine - Pranking Spree *"Millennium Earl" from D.Gray-Man - The Earl's Contract *"Fearsome Foe" from Paper Mario: Color Splash - Korra Appears *"Gray Garden" from Gray Garden - Gray Garden *"Man of the World" from Naruto: Shippuden - Arceus Cries Abilities *Bending **Musicbending **Spacebending **Earthbending ***Sandbending ***Lavabending **Firebending ***Combustionbending **Lightbending **Plantbending **Psychicbending **Energybending *Martial arts **Haki **Tiny Style *Metahumans **Mammal-Mammal Fruit Trivia *In Chapter 5, Vanellope's sleepover club was watching When They Cry. She lied to Nolan about it being E-rated, which it is clearly not. *In Chapter 7, April mentions it's only been 4 months since Operation: CLOWN, while in the real world, that story was finished 3 years before this. Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Nextgen Series